batman_arkham_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Assault on Arkham
Batman: Assault on Arkham is an animated movie that was released August 2014 and is an adaptation of Rocksteady's Arkham Series. It features the voice talents of Kevin Conroy as Batman and Troy Baker as the Joker. The story takes place between Arkham Origins Blackgate and Arkham Asylum. Synopsis Based on the hit video game series, Batman must find a bomb planted by the Joker while dealing with a mysterious team of villains called, The Suicide Squad. Plot The Riddler is rescued from a black ops assassination and returned to Arkham Asylum after being captured by Batman. Amanda Waller then pressgangs criminals Black Spider, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, KGBeast, and King Shark to break into the hospital and finish the job. The Suicide Squad members are forced to comply by means of bombs surgically implanted at the base of their spines. KGBeast, who believes the bombs are a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The six are deployed to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms and equipment. Tensions immediately arise among the squad members, particularly between Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, who resents Deadshot's assumption of the leadership role on the team. Meanwhile, Batman ransacks the city in search of a dirty bomb that Joker had possessed prior to his own incarceration in the asylum. Harley Quinn commits noisy petty crimes in Gotham until she is arrested and returned to Arkham, at which point she stages a distraction by arguing with and apparently attempting to murder her ex-lover Joker. This distraction allows the Suicide Squad to successfully infiltrate Arkham in a variety of disguises, and proceed smoothly with their mission until Batman arrives. Batman and Black Spider duel, and Batman defeats Black Spider and switches costumes with him, joining the Suicide Squad without their knowledge. Killer Frost locates Riddler, but decides against killing him when she learns the reason she was sent to snuff him out: Riddler knows how to disable the bombs implanted in members of the Suicide Squad. Joker escapes his cell, which was weakened by Harley Quinn's earlier assault, and frees all the Arkham inmates. The Suicide Squad agree to spare Riddler in exchange for his help, and most are able to deactivate their bombs with the use of a device intended for electroshock therapy. Black Spider and King Shark, however, are messily executed by Amanda Waller when she learns what the Suicide Squad has done, which reveals Batman's impersonation of Black Spider. Chaos spreads across the Arkham island as police sortie with super-criminals, and teamwork in the Suicide Squad collapses as Harley Quinn reunites with Joker. Joker reveals that his dirty bomb was hidden within Harley Quinn's trademark mallet, which was stored at Arkham, and that he will detonate it in the city. The remaining Suicide Squad members frantically and separately try to escape the island, but only Deadshot is successful. Deadshot travels to Gotham City by stolen helicopter, but discovers Joker and Harley Quinn were stowing away with him. Batman arrives on the scene and Deadshot battles the Joker as Batman subdues Harley Quinn. Batman defeats Harley Quinn and defuses the bomb hidden in her mallet, thus saving the city. A heavily-wounded Deadshot is likewise able to defeat the Joker, though the villain escapes through a fall. The epilogue shows Deadshot, a free man and reunited with his daughter, about to snipe Amanda Waller in retribution for forcing him into the Suicide Squad. The scene ends before he pulls the trigger. Cast of Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Gotham City Police *Suicide Squad: ** Amanda Waller ** Harley Quinn ** Deadshot ** Killer Frost ** King Shark ** Captain Boomerang ** Black Spider ** KGBeast *The Riddler *The Joker *Penguin *Scarecrow * Bane * Two Face * Victor Zsasz * Poison Ivy Media Batman Assault on Arkham Trailer Batman Assault on Arkham Sneak Peek Batman Assault on Arkham - "Riddle Me This" Clip Batman Assault on Arkham - "Night Vision" Clip Batman Assault on Arkham - Waller Talks to the Suicide Squad Batman Assault on Arkham - "Darts" Clip Batman Assault on Arkham - Joker Clip (Troy Baker) Batman Assault on Arkham Movie Clip - Old Friends Gallery vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h09m16s127.png vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h46m23s202.png vlcsnap-2014-07-31-10h48m25s71.png vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h16m19s78.png AssaultArkham Trailer WVBATA20101 thumb 535b0ccdaa07d1.93208945.jpg Mark-reviews-batman-assault-on-arkham-e42e309c-47a9-4a4b-8244-6752f66637a1.jpeg Batman-assault-on-arkham-avi snapshot 00-29-49 2014-07-31 16-18-01.jpg 1399424147-harley-quinn-batman-assault-on-arkham.jpg Image-of-harley-quinn-from-batman-assault-on-arkham.jpg Batman assault on arkham batman.jpg Batman assault on arkham.jpg Assault on Arkham1.jpg TF1.jpg Team.jpg Team1.jpg Assault on Arkham Zsasz.jpg Bodybag.jpg Assault on Arkham Bane1.jpg Assault on Arkham Scarecrow.jpg Chef.jpg EMT.jpg Assault-on-arkham-JOKER.png Riddler size3.jpg King and Killer2.jpg Assault on Arkham - King Shark.jpg King and Killer1.jpg King and Killer.jpg Tumblr n9hq7nuc6L1sqfkufo5 500.jpg Batman-assault-on-arkham-preview-clip-the-joker-feat-image.png BivVUQA.png Dxfghdfghdfghdfgh.png The-Joker-Troy-Baker-in-Batman-Assault-on-Arkham.jpg Batman-Assault-on-Arkham-The-Suicide-Squad-600x337.jpg Batman-Assault-On-Arkham-Killer-Frost.jpg Batman-Assault-on-Arkham-The-Suicide-Squad-600x337.jpg Killer-frost-batman-assault-arkham.jpg Riddler-batman-assault-arkham.jpg 4ArkhamPenguin.png 10419 5.jpg Batman-Assault-on-Arkham-Sneak-Peek-Featurette-Joker.jpg Scarface.jpg Trivia *When going through the possesions in the storage room, Killer Frost steals Mr. Freeze's ice gun. *In the same scene, King Shark stumbles upon the possessions of Killer Moth, Firefly, and Maxie Zeus, and remarks that no one had ever heard of them. *When Joker finds Black Spider's head, he remarks "Denzel, what have they done to you?!" a reference to actor Denzel Washington. *When Harley searches for her mallet, she throws Joker's mask from The Dark Knight (which in in of itself is a reference to his first appearance in the 1966 series) and a fish from the Batman: The Animated Series episode The Laughing Fish. *When she first appears, Harley is watching The Looney Tunes Show. *When Harley showed Joker that Deadshot was her "new guy" Joker recognized him and said they worked together once. He was referring to the incident where he posed as Black Mask and hired eight assassins by placing a bounty on Batman's head in Arkham Origins, Deadshot was one of the eight assassins.